Magmar
|textcolor = yellow |name = Magmar |jname = (ブーバー Boober) |image = Magmar.png |ndex = 126 |evofrom = Magby |evointo = Magmortar |gen = Generation I |pronun = MAG-mar |hp = 65 |atk = 96 |def = 57 |satk = 100 |sdef = 85 |spd = 93 |total = 496 |species = Spitfire Pokémon |type = |height = 4'03" |weight = 98.1 lbs |ability = Flame Body |color = Red |gender = 25% ♀/ 75% ♂ }} Magmar (ブーバー Boober) is a -type Pokémon. Appearance Magmar's body is designed to let it camouflage in fire, so it is mainly red and yellow all over. It has a flame pattern on it's torso, and a fire on it's tail, similar to Charmander and Chimchar (though Chimchar's fire actually is its tail). It has a large beak that can spit out fire thus giving it the species name the 'Spitfire' Pokémon. Special Abilities Magmar have the ability Flame Body. Flame Body has a 30 % chance of burning a foe that physically attacks Magmar. Its body temperature is 2,200 Degrees Fahrenheit. Its body shimmers like the sun and its breath can cause miniature heat waves around it. Evolution Magmar the evolved form of Magby. Magby can evolve into a Magmar starting at level 30. Magmar can evolve into a Magmortar, but only by trading while holding the item Magmarizer. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Magmar| redblue=Pokémon Mansion (Pokémon Blue Only)| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Trade| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Brass Tower| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Mt. Silver| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Mt. Ember (Pokémon LeafGreen Only)| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Evolve Magby| dprarity=None| platinum=Fuego Ironworks| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Burned Tower, Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Evolve Magby (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Magmar| redblue=Its body always burns with an orange glow that enables it to hide perfectly among flames.| yellow=Born in an active volcano. Its body is always cloaked in flames, so it looks like a big ball of fire.| gold=It dislikes cold places, so it blows scorching flames to make the environment suitable for itself.| silver=The fiery surface of its body gives off a wavering, rippling glare that is similar to the sun.| crystal=It moves more frequently in hot areas. It can heal itself by dipping its wound into lava.| ruby=In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings.| sapphire=In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings.| emerald=In battle, it blows out intense flames from all over its body to intimidate its foe. These fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in the area.| firered=Found near the mouth of a volcano. This fire-breather's body temperature is nearly 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit.| leafgreen=Its body always burns with an orange glow that enables it to hide perfectly amidst flames.| diamond=Born in the spout of a volcano, its body is covered by flames that shimmer like the sun.| pearl=Born in the spout of a volcano, its body is covered by flames that shimmer like the sun.| platinum=When it breathes deeply, heat waves form around its body, making it hard to see clearly.| heartgold=It dislikes cold places, so it blows scorching flames to make the environment suitable for itself.| soulsilver=The fiery surface of its body gives off a wavering, rippling glare that is similiar to the sun.| black=When it breathes deeply, heat waves form around its body, making it hard to see clearly.| white=When it breathes deeply, heat waves form around its body, making it hard to see clearly.| }} Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon